1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of restoring a broken warp after mending the same, by which a broken warp is mended and drawn through the heddle and reed of the loom before restarting the loom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A warp broken during the weaving operation must be mended. In mending the broken warp, a mending yarn is connected to the trailing portion of the broken warp extending from the warp beam, and then the mending yarn is drawn through a correct slit between the adjacent dents of the reed. Naturally, if the broken warp has dropped off the drop wire or the heddle, the mending yarn must be drawn through the drop wire or the heddle. In any case, the mending yarn must be drawn through the reed in mending the broken warp.
Generally, the needle of a reeding machine is used for drawing the mending yarn through the reed. Accordingly, the needle must be located accurately opposite to the correct dent. However, wrong reeding is liable to occur due to the advancement of the needle in a incorrect direction or to the interference of the warps with the needle even if the needle is located accurately, and hence the probability of successful reeding is low.
According to a method of the present invention, described later, and a method of mending the warp as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1-192853, the mending yarn can be connected to the broken warp on the cloth fell side. However in this situation, the mended warp can not be extracted from the regular warps to be positioned adjacent to each other if the mended warp is drawn through the warps positioned in front of the dents. As a result, if the weaving operation is restarted while a predetermined tension is given to the wrong drawn warp, it is possible to form a defect in the woven fabric and the warp is liable to be broken.